


Серый жемчуг

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Вечер прощания.





	Серый жемчуг

Правильно Джильди сказал - с тех пор, как они приехали в Ноймар, настроение у Бешеного менялось, как погода весной, по шестнадцать раз на дню, и в свой последний вечер в резиденции регента Олаф Кальдмеер имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать мёртвый штиль.

Признаться, он предпочёл бы что-нибудь более ветреное - и солнечное, но сердцу не прикажешь, чужому так уж точно, и, как бы там ни было, с Вальдесом хотелось попрощаться по-хорошему, и лучше сейчас, нежели утром, при чужих равнодушных взглядах.

Впрочем, в том, что Ледяной намеревался сказать талигойскому вице-адмиралу наедине, не было ничего такого, что он не смог бы повторить на людях.

На столе - пара бокалов и бутылка красного вина, прощальная любезность Ноймаринена. В его добрых чувствах - вернее, их отсутствии - сомневаться не приходилось ни на мгновение, но хорошие манеры и хорошее вино - отличная им замена. Дальновидного политика можно узнать даже в мелочах.

С Руппи адмирал цур зее уже выпил за хорошую дорогу, теперь бы выпить с Вальдесом - вот только за что? Не за новую же встречу, в самом деле. Подходящий тост никак не шёл на ум.

Значит, за море - единственное, что у них может быть общего.

Вальдес от вина отказался, что было на него совсем не похоже.

"Да он и сам на себя не похож".

Бешеный вглядывался в сумрак за окном, барабанил пальцами по подоконнику. Молчал.

Кальдмеер тоже молчал, досадуя на себя. В светских беседах он был не слишком-то искушён, и, зная за собой этот недостаток, не придавал ему особого значения - море понимает без слов. 

Море, не Вальдес. С Бешеным они, скорее всего, никогда больше не увидятся.

\- Вы меня не утешаете, - Вальдес отвернулся от окна.

\- Простите?

\- Вы меня совсем не утешаете, адмирал цур зее, - Бешеный улыбался так, будто ему было больно.

\- Вы не похожи на того, кто в этом нуждается, - осторожно заметил Кальдмеер.

\- Как и вы, - Вальдес недовольно прищурился. - А между тем, вам не позавидуешь. Готов биться об заклад, Бе-Ме с Фридрихом уже приготовили вам тёплый приём.

\- Я тоже жду не дождусь нашей встречи.

"И Адольф. И Готлиб. Все они - ждут".

\- Даже так? Я ревную.

\- О ваших пылких чувствах к Вернеру Бермессеру я наслышан, - сухо сказал Ледяной. - Хотите ему что-нибудь передать?

\- Заверения в неизменности моей горячей привязанности... Карьярра! - Вальдес зло оборвал сам себя. Поймал удивлённый взгляд Кальдмеера, криво усмехнулся. - Извините, я сегодня не в настроении шутить.

\- Я никому не скажу, - серьёзно пообещал адмирал цур зее, с удовольствием отметив, что Бешеный таки не выдержал - засмеялся. Словно южным ветром пахнуло.

\- Сделайте одолжение. Олаф, вы, кажется, предлагали выпить вина?

К столу они шагнули одновременно.

В бутылке осталось ровно столько, чтобы доверху наполнить два бокала.

\- За море?

\- Это было бы слишком просто, - Вальдес рассматривал вино на свет, словно будущее хотел увидеть.

\- Тогда за что?

\- За удачу, - предложил Бешеный, - за жизнь, за свободу, за любовь. Что вам сейчас нужнее всего?

"И что на это прикажете сказать?"

\- Оставляю право выбора за вами.

\- Тогда - за вас!

Бокалы с нежным звоном соприкоснулись прежде, чем Ледяной Олаф успел ответить.

\- А я ведь не просто так пришёл, - заявил вдруг Вальдес. - У меня для вас подарок.

На столешницу лёг маленький свёрток из тёмной материи. Бешеный выжидающе смотрел на адмирала цур зее - тот не сделал и попытки протянуть руку, и тогда Вальдес сам развернул плотную ткань.

В первый момент Кальдмееру показалось, что это бусы, но, приглядевшись, он понял - чётки. Замкнутая в кольцо низка жемчуга и по четыре жемчужины на свободных концах. 

Переливчато-серые парангоны мягко сияли в свете свечей, не нужно было быть знатоком ювелирного искусства, чтобы понять - это вещь дорогая и редкая, за пару дней такие не делаются.

\- Ну, - голос Вальдеса звучал напряжённо, - не нравится?

\- Очень красиво, - ровным голосом отозвался Ледяной, - но боюсь, я не могу...

\- Вы? - Бешеный оборвал его почти гневно. - Вы - боитесь? Вы не бежали от Альмейды, вы спорили со мной в моём же доме, вы, кошки вас побери, отправляетесь в эйнрехтскую западню, и при этом боитесь принять от меня безделушку на память? Хоть это вы можете от меня принять, Олаф, раз уж решительно отказываетесь замечать всё остальное! Или вы так преданы родине, что вам противно будет даже такое напоминание о времени, проведённом в Талиге?

\- Сами знаете, что нет, - говорить это было больно, поэтому прозвучало резко.

\- Знаю? - недобро усмехнулся Вальдес. - А пожалуй, и вправду знаю. И вы знаете, что я знаю, Олаф, да только это ничего не меняет, и жемчуг тоже ничего не изменит. Так берите же!

Бешеный сгрёб чётки в горсть и вложал их в ладонь Кальдмееру, задержав руку поверх. Жемчужины были прохладными, пальцы Вальдеса - тёплыми.

\- Вот так, - тихо сказал Бешеный - недавняя буря миновала без следа. - Хотя нет, не так. Позвольте...

И Ледяной Олаф позволил талигойскому вице-адмиралу дважды обвить чётки вокруг своего запястья - жемчуг странно смотрелся на обветренной коже с выступающими синими венами, но оба ряда легли ровно, будто для того и предназначались. Вспомнилось, как в Хексберге - кажется, с той поры целая вечность прошла - Вальдес, заботливо предлагая руку или передавая что-нибудь, словно забывшись, охватывал запястье адмирала цур зее, смеялся и отнимал ладонь, но не сразу.

"Неужели уже тогда?"

\- Знаете, Олаф, жемчуг - он как человек, тоже любит обнажённое тело, - подобные шутки, галантные и самую малость непристойные, обычно предназначают дамам, но тон Бешеного не подразумевал насмешки. - Почаще носите его на коже, и он проживёт дольше. По нашим поверьям, жемчуг успокаивает боль и укрепляет сердце.

\- У нас говорят, дарить жемчуг - плохая примета.

\- У вас, может, и плохая, - Вальдес пожал плечами, как бы стряхивая эти слова, - а я его дарю только на счастье.

\- Жаль, мне нечего подарить вам взамен, - сказал Кальдмеер, и ему действительно было жаль. Но у него и в лучшие дни вряд ли нашлась бы при себе подходящая побрякушка, а теперь и подавно - он оставил на "Ноордкроне" даже шпагу, и, если бы не Руппи, там же оставил бы и жизнь, грех сетовать на Создателя.

\- Если у вас ничего нет, это ещё не значит, что вы ничего не можете мне подарить.

Ледяной Олаф встретил ждущий и жаждущий взгляд тёмных глаз. "Ах вот оно что".

\- Идите сюда.

Он положил руки Бешеному на плечи, привлекая к себе, и на несколько секунд прижался губами ко лбу под спутанными чёрными прядями.

\- Почти угадали, - шепнул Вальдес изменившимся голосом и потянулся к губам - губами. 

Поцеловать себя Олаф не позволил, обнял, прижал к плечу упрямую, буйную голову, и Бешеный замер, затих в его руках на долгое, но, увы, не бесконечное мгновение. Когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, обоих волной накрыло чувство безвозвратной потери.

\- А между прочим, адмирал цур зее, я буквально только что надел на вас браслет, - Вальдес кривил рот в горькой ухмылке. - Вам не кажется, что это накладывает на нас определённые обязательства?

\- Наши обязательства расчислены много ранее - и не нами, - Кальдмеер непривычным, неловким движением снял чётки с руки.

\- Но я буду ревновать. Я ведь уже говорил?

\- Меня? - в другое время, при других обстоятельствах Олафа бы это насмешило. - Умоляю, только не к Вернеру.

Вальдес покачал головой.

\- К вашей стране, которой вы так преданы. К вашему адъютанту, который так предан вам. К вашим снам... Олаф, что вам снится? По утрам у вас всегда такой светлый взгляд.

Когда в воздухе растаяли последние отголоски прощального вальдесовского "Да будьте вы... счастливы!" и успокоилось пламя свечей, Олаф Кальдмеер ответил, глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь:  
\- Вы. Каждую проклятую, благословенную ночь.


End file.
